Small Changes
by LE McMurray
Summary: After finding her on Kheb Daniel brings his daughter home. Prequel to Knight And Day


Author's Notes:-Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I wanted to write the little bit before when Daniel first got Ari and discovered his powers. I was going to put it in Unwanted Destiny but thought it worked better alone.

* * *

Daniel glanced down at the child he held cradled in his arms. This was _his_ daughter, _his_ little girl who was sleeping soundly as they walked. He hadn't expected to feel like this, elated and yet absolutely mind-numbingly terrified.

"Daniel," Jack called pulling him out of his thoughts, "We're almost at the Gate."

Daniel frowned; the Stargate usually chilled them to the bone when going through it.

"Wait," Daniel called them to a halt, "Sam have you got a blanket?"

"Sure," she dug into her pack and pulled out the blanket handing it to Daniel.

They watched as Daniel positioned it on the ground placing his sleeping daughter in the middle of it wrapping the cover around her until only her face was visible. Picking her back up Daniel held her close waiting until the Stargate activated.

x

Hammond frowned in confusion seeing Dr Jackson holding a small bundle in his arms.

"General," Daniel said softly approaching the leader of the SGC, "This is Arianna, my daughter."

"And the boy?" Hammond asked.

"I couldn't take him," Daniel replied sadly, "I'd like to take Ari to Dr Fraiser now."

"Of course," Hammond told him, "We'll debrief after your daughter has been checked out."

"Thank you," Daniel nodded before he disappeared from the Gateroom.

"Colonel?" Hammond turned placing all his questions in the one word.

Jack nodded and followed Hammond upstairs with Sam, Teal'c and Bra'tac following on. They took their seats and Hammond turned expectantly to the leader of SG1.

"We got there, found a few dead Jaffa," Jack started, "Met a monk who Daniel talked with and then just as we were surrounded by Jaffa Daniel appeared and told us to put down their weapons. Next thing they get zapped by the alien who lived there then the alien appeared with the boy, Daniel said goodbye and she disappeared. Daniel returned with his daughter and we came home."

"Do you know what went on between Dr Jackson and the alien being?" Hammond asked.

They all shook their heads.

"We were outside," Sam explained, "Keeping watch."

"You might want to give him some time before asking questions," Jack told his CO, "Daniel's been a little strange since he got her back."

"Of course Colonel."

* * *

Daniel placed Ari on the infirmary bed and unwrapped her from the protection he had her in smiling as she woke up.

"Hey there," he let her fingers curl around his finger, "I'm your Daddy. Yes I am."

Ari giggled kicking her legs, laughing even more as Daniel caught her ankles and gently blew on her feet tickling them. Her arms flailed as her blue eyes sparkled happily.

"She seems very well adjusted," Janet noted as she came over to the bed before sighing as she got her first look at her friend's baby, "Oh Daniel, she's absolutely beautiful."

"Isn't she?" Daniel grinned.

Janet smiled down at the baby again before becoming businesslike, "Okay, let's get her checked out."

As Daniel moved away from his daughter to let Janet do her tests he was shocked that Ari started to cry. He quickly moved back to his daughter and lifted her onto his shoulder, "Hey, baby. Shh, it's okay."

After a few minutes Ari settled and rested on Daniel's shoulder her tiny doll-like fingers gripping the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere Daddy," Janet told him with a smile.

Daniel gave a shrug as he continued to walk with his daughter.

"Okay, we'll do this with you holding her," Janet motioned him to the bed.

x

Janet smiled as Sam entered her office, "How's the baby?"

"Ari is a perfectly healthy seven month old girl," Janet grinned, "I've got her up to date with all her immunisations, etc, etc. Now all we need is for her Daddy to calm down a little."

"I doubt that will happen for a while," Sam laughed, "He's a little nervous just now."

"Ari absolutely loves him," Janet smiled, "Watch them together, it's so sweet."

"Where are they?" Sam asked eager to see her friend and his daughter.

"I sent them to a VIP room," Janet explained, "Letting him have a little time alone with her so they can get used to each other."

"Well, he needs to eat," Sam grinned.

"So does Ari," Janet said, "I got Lisa to bring in some baby stuff for Ari. She had twins about nine months ago."

"I'll take them down for you," Sam told her.

"You just want to hold the baby," Janet teased.

"I am not even going to try and deny that," Sam grinned before disappearing.

x

Daniel was sitting cross-legged on the bed in the VIP room his laptop resting in front of him on the bed so he could type up his report while Ari was sleeping next to him several pillows surrounding her making sure she couldn't roll off the bed to hurt herself.

"Come in," he called at the soft knock.

"Hey," Sam smiled as she brought in a tray of food with a bottle of milk for Ari, "Dinner for you and the little lady."

"Thanks," Daniel smiled at her.

"Can I hold her?" Sam asked.

Daniel looked down to where Ari was waking up, "Sure."

Tenderly Daniel lifted his daughter and placed her in Sam's waiting arms.

"She is so beautiful," Sam smiled down at the little girl she was cradling.

"Yes, she is," Daniel replied.

Seeing the sad look in her friend's eyes Sam handed him back his daughter, Daniel picked up the bottle and started to feed Ari.

"I'll see you later," Sam told him, "Bye bye Ari."

"See you later," Daniel smiled softly before he turned his attention back to his daughter.

* * *

Daniel watched Ari sleep as he finished his report on Kheb. The room was now filled with stuffed animals and other little presents from the SGC staff though Ari's favourite seemed to be a pink rabbit given to her by Janet.

Needing to stretch his legs Daniel gently lifted Ari from the makeshift cot resting her on his shoulder managing not to disturb her before he left the room.

He found himself outside Hammond's office and jumped hearing Jack's yell of annoyance.

"Jack," Hammond said warningly.

"You can't seriously tell me that you're going to let anyone touch Daniel's daughter," Jack cried.

"The call I received said that Colonel Kennedy wishes to make sure the child is no threat to Earth," Hammond replied.

"What threat could she possibly be?" Jack snapped, "She's a baby. Not to mention Janet has checked everything."

"There is also the question of paternity," Hammond added.

"She's Daniel's kid," Jack cried frustrated, "And anyone who wants to even try to take her from him has to come through SG1."

x

Daniel stepped away from beside the door to Hammond's office looking down at his daughter who was still fast asleep oblivious to what was happening. He practically ran back to the room and started to pace, this wasn't fair. He'd finally, finally had something go right and found his daughter and now Kennedy the idiot wanted to take her from him.

Ari started to cry as she woke up wanting to be fed the rest of her milk.

Daniel frowned, "Where did I put that bottle?" he wondered looking around seeing it he sighed, "There it…." he jumped as it flew from the table into his hand.

"Oh God," he gasped staring at the bottle of milk in his hand jolted out of his amazement as his daughter continued to cry.

Daniel picked up Ari and started to feed her again his mind racing. Oma must have given him the ability to protect Ari.

He had to leave the SGC, he had to take her somewhere he could protect her, somewhere far away from the Stargate and the Gould.

His only problem was how to do that?

"Nick," he whispered as it hit him.

x

Once Ari was settled again Daniel quickly wrote his resignation to Hammond and a note to Jack explaining his reasons. He wrapped Ari in a blanket placing her back on the bed while he packed a few things for her.

A knock interrupted him.

"Yes?" he called.

The door opened revealing Teal'c, "May I come in?"

"Of course Teal'c," Daniel told him softly, "I'm just getting ready to take Ari home. Janet said I could."

"Your daughter seems to be adjusting well to her new surroundings," Teal'c said as he smiled down at the baby.

"Yeah she is," Daniel smiled, "I just hope…"

"What?" Teal'c asked his friend as Daniel trailed off.

"I won't let anyone take her away from me," Daniel told the former First Prime.

"We shall not allow that to happen," Teal'c told him.

Daniel nodded, "I know, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little nervous about caring for her."

"You have been an excellent father," Teal'c replied, "Do you wish some company while taking her home?"

"No," Daniel shook his head quickly, "I need to be alone with her. So she gets used to me as her father."

"Of course," Teal'c nodded, "I shall see you both soon though."

x

Once Teal'c had left Daniel managed to get Ari to his car and drove to his small apartment. He had managed not long after his trip to Toronto to find out where Nick was living under his new pseudonym and had it written down. He packed himself some clothes and took the two copies of Sha're's picture he had in the apartment as well as the picture of SG1, Janet, Cassie and Hammond taken last Christmas before he took one last look around.

Daniel held Ari close and hoped that Nick would help them.


End file.
